Known chiropractic adjusting instruments utilize a thrust pin for engaging a patient's atlas and which is adapted for straight line forward bodily movement, such movement being effected to adjust or realign the patient's atlas.
Such prior art devices may sometimes cause injury to the patient being treated because the degree and force of movement of the thrust pin may cause injury.